A Changeling Queen
by Queen Kold
Summary: This is the story of Frieza's life. It starts out when his mother and father first meet.
1. Chapter 1: A Princess meets a Prince

This is a story about Frieza's mother and his upbringing. It is just my theroy on how he was raised and such. I own none of the characters except for Crystal. All dbz characters are property of funimation and TOEI animation.

Read and enjoy!

"Stop fidgeting!" The Icejin woman snapped.

"But mama, I'm nervous!" The little girl protested. Her mother was trying to get some bobby pins in her hair and the girl was not cooperating. "It will be alright Crystal, the Cold's are nothing to be frightened of."

"I'm not frightened, I'm just nervous!" Crystal explained. Her mother frowned at her. "Hush now, and let me finish your hair." Crystal thought she was ready enough, but her mother kept fussing over the way her hair looked. "Its too bad you don't know how to transform yet, that way you can just transform into your hornless form."

Crystal made a face. "But I like my horns."

"Didn't I tell you to hush?" Her mother said.

Crystal bit her lip. She wanted to throw a temper tantrum right then, but figured she would get into way too much trouble if she did that. Finally her mother was done tugging at her hair. "Stand up now and let me see how you look." Crystal did as her mother asked and got up off the chair. She stuck out her lower lip to show her mother just how unhappy she was.

Her mother sighed. "I guess that will do for now, your horns make your hair crooked. "But I suppose that can't be helped."

"How come you don't have hair mama?" Crystal suddenly asked. It was strange that she had hair, but most other Changelings did not.

"Because sweaty, I'm in my final form." Her mother explained. "Now stop asking questions, and come with me."

Crystal stomped down the hall after her mother. She didn't want to see Chill Cold and his son, Prince Cold. She just wanted to go hide in her room and play.

They came to the end of the hall were a large Changeling with massive horns sat on one of the many cushioned chairs that were in the room. A smaller, almost identical version of the Changeling King was pacing. It was Prince Cold. Crystal's mother hissed at her to curtsy, and Crystal did so, just like she had been taught. Crystal's mother curtsied as well. Chill Cold got up from the chair he was sitting and approached Crystal's mother. She held out her hand and the King bent over and kissed it. "It has been a long time Telea, how have you been?" He asked.

"I have been doing well your majesty." Her mother said.

"Ah this must be your daughter Crystal." Chill Cold. said, a big smile across his face. "Cold, come here and say hello to this little lady."

The boy grumbled something unintelligible and walked over to Crystal. Crystal looked at him curiously. He was big for his age, with big black horns and purple skin. "Hi." Prince Cold said. He looked back up at his father. "When can we leave?" He whined. Chill Cold glared at his son. "Have I not taught you any manners?" The Changeling grumbled. "Go sit and be quiet if you don't want to socialize." Prince Cold stomped over to a chair, sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. Crystal looked over at the mad Prince and back at her mother. "Me and Chill have some things to talk about, go over and sit with the Prince." Crystal's mother said. "I'll call for you two when supper is ready." With that She walked down the hall, Chill Cold right beside her. Crystal watched them disappear behind a corner and went over to the sulking prince. "You should stop being such a big baby." Crystal said. "This is my house, you should be playing with me."

"Go away." He mumbled and sunk further in his chair.

"Oh no, I'm not going away until you play with me." Crystal said. "We can play hide and seek. That will be fun."

"I don't wanna play!" Prince Cold snapped.

"You're going to play with me whether you want to or not!" Crystal said. She reached over and tugged on his big purple arm.

"Don't touch me!" Cold screamed. He pulled his arm away from her. Crystal lost her balance and fell on the floor. Crystal started to cry. "I'm telling my mommy on you!" She screeched tears falling down on her white cheeks. "Go ahead, I don't care." Cold said. Crystal flew down the corridor in a mad attempt to find her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Telea sighed. "Don't you think it's a little too early to be talking about this?" She asked the large Changeling King in front of her. "She's only a child."

"My son will need a strong wife, time goes by fast Telea, soon enough the girl will be old enough to mate." Chill. explained. "We might as well talk about this now, she needs to be prepared to be Queen someday."

"I still think it's far too early to be discussing this." Telea said.

"If your husband were still alive, he would agree with me." The king told her.

"But he's not." Telea pointed out. "I'm in charge of Crystal now. I decide what is best for her, not anyone else."

"You are a stubborn woman Telea, that is why I find you so fascinating." Chill said. He took a finger and ran it along side her smooth white face. "There are so few of us left."

Telea didn't like the King touching her, she wanted to smack away his hand, but knew better. He was not a man to be crossed with. "You know as well as I do that because of the radiation exposure I cannot bear anymore children." Telea growled. "That goes for most of the female Icejinn."

"But Crystal was not exposed." The King said. "She is the only young one that was not exposed to the radiation, she will be able to bear my son a child as soon as she is old enough." Chill Cold leaned in closure to Telea. His lips were about ready to touch hers when Crystal came running into the room. "Mama!" She cried. "Prince Cold is being mean to me!" Chill immediately turned his attentions away from Telea and let his hand drop. Crystal ran to her mother and clung tightly to her leg. "I thought I told you to stay in the sitting room." Telea sighed.

"I didn't want to stay in the same room as that meanie head!" Crystal whined. "He wouldn't play with me, and then he shoved me on the floor!"

"We will discuss this later Cold." Telea said as she bent over to pick up her daughter. Crystal wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "My servants will have dinner prepared for us soon." With that she walked out of the room carrying Crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a silent occasion. Crystal kept glaring over at Prince Cold who glared back at her. Crystal's mother was conversing with Chill Cold, but Crystal hardly heard a word they said. She really didn't care though. She thought grownups talked about boring things anyway. When her mother wasn't looking Crystal stuck her tongue out at Prince Cold. Prince Cold took his fingers, widened his mouth and made the most awful face imaginable. He ended up with a slap across his head. His father looked down at him disapprovingly. "Watch your manners young man, or else." He growled. Crystal had to surpass a giggle; she liked getting the young prince in trouble.

When dinner ended it was time to say goodbye to the Colds. Crystal was very glad to see them go. Prince Cold was mean, and had not wanted to play with her. She hoped she would never have to see him again. The Cold's left on their space ship, and it was time for Crystal to go to bed. He mother tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead. "Mama, I don't like that Prince Cold very much." Crystal said.

"You will learn to like him in time dear." Crystal's mother said.

"But why do I have to?" Crystal wondered aloud.

"You'll find out when you get older." Her mother said. "Now go to sleep."

Crystal didn't know what her mother meant when she said she'd find out when she was older, but she didn't let it bother her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:The day finally arrives

It had been several years since Crystal had last seen Prince Cold. She had pretty much forgotten all about him until one day her mother pulled her aside. "Crystal, you are now old enough to be married off." Her mother explained to her.

"But mother, I don't want to marry anyone." Crystal said with a frown. "Why can't this wait a few more years?"

"Prince Cold's father died in battle, he is now King Cold." Crystal's mother explained. "He has requested that you wed him. It was his father's last wish before he died, for his son to marry and carry the name of Cold on. When you were a little girl it had already been decided that you were to marry Cold."

"It's no fair mother, I want to marry who I want!" Crystal shouted. She stood up and stalked away. She slammed the door to her room shut and collapsed on the bed. There was no way she was going to marry that rude, disrespectful, self-centered brat! At the moment, it didn't even occur to her that he had changed. Crystal didn't like to be told what to do, and she sure the heck wasn't going to let someone tell her whom to marry. It was her life, not theirs!

She buried her face in her pillow, and screamed into the pillow. The pillow blocked the scream from ever exiting the bedroom. After a few minutes of just laying there she sat back up on the bed. She sighed and looked up at her dresser. On her dresser there was a mirror in which she stared into. Lavender eyes flashed back at her, and her long aqua blue hair was a jumbled mess. With a frown she stood up and tried to fix her hair. He mother was always asking her why she didn't just transform so she didn't have hair, but Crystal liked her hair. She combed it back away from her pure white face and put it in a braid.

There was a knock on the door. "Crystal, please don't be upset, it's for the best you know." Her mother's voice said through the door.

Crystal now realized that she had little choice in the matter. She was after all royalty, and she had to marry a King. She sighed again. "I know, I know." Crystal told her mother. "I just wish that it could be someone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Cold watched the monitor as his ship flew toward the planet below. It was his home world, a place that he had been born but had never really stayed. Most of his life had been spent in the very ship he was now in command of. Conquering planets and selling them was what his family did. Now he had taken over the family business. His father's death had been a surprise, but then again King Cold believed his father had deserved it. Chill Cold had always been too cocky; no doubt he had gone into the fight not really prepared. The aliens probably hadn't given him time to transform.

He didn't know what to expect when he got to the Palace. The girl he had asked to marry, the same girl his father had wanted him to wed, was a snotty brat. Cold wasn't sure if she had changed at all during the past ten years, but he knew he would soon find out. The ship landed on the landing pad near the palace and King Cold emerged, closely followed by some of his loyal henchmen. He knocked on the front door and a tall, gruff looking alien with jet-black hair and blue skin immediately answered it. He bowed and began told King Cold to follow him. Cold followed the man to the same place where he had met Crystal a decade before. A white skinned changeling with a blue patch on her forehead and torso sat there. King Cold had to catch his breath, for the Changeling sitting across from her was breathtaking. She had long blue hair, and a white, long, lean body. He could see the curve of her hips from the blue pants she was wearing. She looked like no other Changeling King Cold had seen before. She stood up and approached him. King Cold immediately got his breath back and smiled at her. He noticed with a shock that she was blushing. She held out her hand, and King Cold quickly grabbed it and planted a kiss on it. What he really wanted to do was kiss her delicious red lips, but had to stop himself. It wouldn't be appropriate, not yet.

"How do you do Crystal?" King Cold asked. "It's been along time."

"Yes it has." Crystal said. King Cold noticed she was eyeing him just like he had been eyeing her. King Cold knew he was big, even for a Changeling. She was obviously impressed with the size of his muscles. "I've been doing well Cold." Crystal continued. "I am sorry to hear about your father."

"It is alright, the man was too cocky for his own good." King Cold found himself grumbling. Crystal seemed to be confused by that comment and bit her lip. Cold cursed himself. He didn't need to go around telling everyone how he hated his father. He quickly changed the subject. "Would you mind joining me for dinner?" King Cold asked.

Crystal nodded. "Yes, I would be glad to join you." She said. "I think you can let go of my hand now though." King Cold released her hand and gave an embarrassed smile. He quickly caught his composure and offered her his arm. Crystal took it and the two walked down the hallway together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was delicious. The servants brought in heaping piles of all sorts of foods. Crystal was used to such a display of delicacies, but never had she shared such a feast with someone like King Cold. He was polite, respectful and never broke his kind tone toward her. Crystal began to feel less nervous about the marriage; her future husband seemed like a well-mannered gentleman. King Cold began telling her stories of his many battles. This would have usually turned off Crystal, but he didn't seem to be bragging. While he talked with her she soon became distracted by the way he swirled his wine glass and drank from it ever few sentences. Crystal's mind often wondered, and she found herself worrying about the future wit the man sitting in front of her. What was he really like? Was he just trying to impress her at the moment? Would he be totally different once they were husband and wife?

"Are you alright my dear?" His voice broke through her thoughts, and Crystal's cheeks turned red. She had been paying more attention to her worries then to what he was saying. "I'm fine." Crystal said in a soft voice. "I'm just thinking about the marriage thing."

King Cold gave a half smile. "There's nothing to worry about my dear, I will treat you well." He said. Crystal hoped this was true, and he wasn't just saying that. Crystal sat her fork and knife across the plate to signal she was done. The servant quickly gathered up her dirty plate. King Cold got up from his chair and offered her his arm again. "Shall we take a walk in the gardens?" King Cold asked. Crystal nodded and accepted his arm.

A soft, gentle wind was blowing as the two Changelings walked through the gardens. The sun was just setting, and the last rays of light were spreading across the ground. Crystal was silent as she walked alongside King Cold. Despite his kind words and attitude she couldn't help but feel he was hiding something. A part of her wanted to run as far as she could, while the other part of her wanted to stay. If she were to run, then she would shame her family. King Cold guided Crystal over to a gazebo in the middle of the garden. Crystal sat next to the King and found herself looking over the gardens. Everything seemed so peaceful. Crystal knew that he might want to kiss her; they were in a secluded enough spot. She had never kissed a man before; in fact she had never been around a Changeling male. Her mother had preferred to keep her in the palace away from the outside world. In the palace she merely focused on her fighting skills. Crystal knew how to fight, but the females of her race were not warlike like the males. Most women did know how to fight, but they mostly kept to doing their duties as mother's and wives.

King Cold reached over with his large hand and plucked a white rose. He offered it to Crystal with a silent smile. Crystal took the rose, and her white cheeks were soon bathed in red from blushing. The blush soon vanished when King Cold suddenly leaned over. Crystal's heart wanted to leap out of her chest at that very moment. Purple lips pressed themselves against her own lips and Crystal about jumped out of her skin. She didn't dare pull away; she didn't want to make him angry. Confused, and bewildered, Crystal didn't kiss him back. Her eyes were as big as Saucers and as King Cold pulled away from her he noticed how frightened she looked. He frowned, obviously disappointed in her lack of response. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Crystal said.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." King Cold apologized. "I won't kiss you again till the wedding." Crystal wasn't reassured by this comment. The word wedding kept running through her head. Was she really prepared for such a commitment?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

please read and review, thanks! I am not sure when I'll have chapter 3 up, it might be a while.


End file.
